For You
by Karupin.69
Summary: Aku tak ingin berpisah denganmu, aku hanya ingin bersamamu. Selamanya. *SanoMizu *One-shot


**Disclaimer :** Hanazakari no Kimitachi e © Hisaya Nakajo

**Rating :** T

**Genre :** Romance, dong.

**Pairing :** Siapa lagi kalau bukan SanoMizu?

**Warning : **PWP, OOC.

**A/N :** OOC lho.. Oh ya, fandom HanaKimi Indo sepi banget, ya? Kapan-kapan saya translet fic ini ke English, deh. Biar laku =p

* * *

**.: FOR YOU :.**

A HanaKimi FanFiction by Karupin.69

* * *

"Sano, kau sudah makan malam?" katanya yang sedang membaca majalah sambil selonjoran itu.

Aku meletakkan tasku di atas meja, dan melepaskan mantel berat yang sebenarnya mengganggu ini. "Ashiya, aku baru pulang. Masa' langsung kau tanyai tentang makan?"

Mizuki hanya menggaruk kepalanya yang kuyakin tak gatal. "Ehehe, maaf, aku belum makan sih.." yah, memang terlihat dari ekspresinya bahwa ia belum makan. Kalau ia lapar, pasti dia cemberut dan mengusap perutnya. Dan itu memang sedang dilakukannya.

"Aku belum makan. Yuk.." kuulurkan tanganku padanya. Kulihat pipinya merona merah, dan dia mulai berlagak aneh--er, lucu, menurutku.

"A, aa.. Iya!" wajahnya yang merah itu menampilkan secercah senyum yang membuatku sedikit tertawa. Dan, toh, dia menyambut uluran tanganku.

"Sano, kau tidak mandi dulu?" dia ini. Benar-benar cewek yang gagal berperan sebagai cowok.

Mana ada lelaki yang menanyakan hal seperti itu? (kecuali Nakao yang sedang caper pada Nanba) Terlebih dengan suara yang kelewat cempreng dan manja. Yah, walaupun kuakui, dia bicara dengan aksen cewek hanya saat berbicara denganku saja.

Syukurlah. Kantin lumayan sepi, aku hanya melihat 2 orang di sudut, sedang makan, tentunya. Tapi aku tidak kenal. Anak kelas 1 dari asrama 1 atau 3, kukira. "Sano, kau di sini saja, biar aku ambilkan. Mau pakai kitsune udon atau ramen?" tanyanya dengan nada riang.

"Dua-duanya sama-sama mie, Ashiya. Tapi, kitsune udon boleh juga. Aku sedang kangen pada Kagurazaka." Mizuki setengah pingsan mendengarnya.

"Bercanda! Mana mungkin aku merindukan si rubah itu!" dia memukulku pelan dan berlari ke meja makan. Aku dan Mizuki memang biasa makan jam segini--dia menunggu aku latihan. Dan Mizuki ini menungguku agar bisa makan malam denganku. Aku sungguh menghargai itu. Sebenarnya, aku bisa makan di luar. Tapi mengingat dompetku yang menipis demi membeli kado ulang tahun untuk cewek satu itu. Aku bingung, harus beli hadiah untuk cewek apa bagaimana? Tapi pada akhirnya aku membelikan sweater abu-abu bertuliskan 'i am yours' yang dihiasi oleh payet keperakan yang sekarang sedang ia kenakan. Yah, seleraku memang payah. Aku juga seperti orang bodoh yang berjalan-jalan sendirian di departement store. Tapi setidaknya dia menyukainya.

Mizuki datang dengan nampan berisi dua mangkuk kitsune udon dan dua gelas teh hangat. "Ini, Sano. Makan yang banyak! Kau habis latihan, kan?" Aku menggumamkan 'trims' dan mengacak rambutnya.

"Hei! Hentikan kebiasaanmu ini..!" katanya dengan wajah memerah. Entah kenapa, aku sangat suka menggodanya seperti ini. Aku merasa sedikit terhibur dengan tawa dan senyumnya yang menawan setelah latihan yang melelahkan, apalagi aku sempat ada masalah dengan si Kagurazaka. Oh, satu lagi, senyuman Mizuki itu mirip senyuman ibu.

"Itadakimasu!" katanya. Akupun menggumakan hal yang sama, dan segera menghabiskan kitsune udon-ku. Kulihat Ashiya makan dengan lahapnya, dan aku sedikit ragu, dia ini beneran cewek apa bukan, sih? Makannya lahap dan tak ragu meminta sedikit jatahku. Biasanya cewek kan diet, menjaga berat badan, bla bla bla. Yah, bagaimanapun juga, itu salah satu hal yang kusuka darinya. Apa adanya.

"Ashiya, kau tak makan siang, ya?"

"He? Aku makan, kok. Memang kenapa?"

"Makanmu lahap sekali. Memang kau tak takut gendut?" Cewek mungil satu itu menjawab dengan setengah tertawa, "Gendut? Ya ampun Sano! Justru aku ini sedang dalam program menaikkan berat badan! Umeda-sensei bilang ce--ano, maksudku, cowok seperti aku ini berat badannya tak ideal! Kurang berisi!" Aku tertawa mendengarnya.

"Ya, terserahlah. Lagian kau percaya saja pada Umeda-sensei. Menurutku bentuk tubuhmu sudah ideal, tuh." eh? Apa yang baru kukatakan? Ah, sudahlah, sudah lama tidak menjahilinya seperti ini.

"Sa-sano! Memang kau pernah melihat tub--" menyadari apa yang akan dikatakannya, ia segera menutup mulutnya dan pura-pura sibuk dengan udonnya dengan wajah mendidih. Er, sebenarnya, aku ingin bilang 'ya', tapi mau bagaimana? Oke, aku pernah melihatnya, er, setengah telanjang. Saat aku mengetahui bahwa dia cewek itu gara-gara aku tak sengaja melihatnya di kamar mandi, kan? Yah, memamg aku hanya melihat punggungnya (memang kau mengharapkan ingin melihat apanya, hah?) dan yakin seratus persen bahwa itu punggung cewek. Belum lagi saat kami tak sengaja bertemu di ofuro saat piknik ke Sapporo. Aku melihat, er, pundaknya? Dan jujur, saat itu aku melihat sedikit belahan dadanya yang.. hahahaa.

Aku pun masih ingat, sesaat setelah ia pergi, aku mimisan tak hentinya sampai butuh beberapa menit untuk menghentikannya. Bisa kalian katakan, aku.. terpesona olehnya. Oh, tidak. Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan, Sano? Aku menebak bahwa beribu tanda tanya sedang berada dalam kepala Mizuki.

"Heh, kenapa wajahmu merah, hah?? Mikir apa hayo?!" Aku hanya tertawa, terlebih saat Mizuki mengelitikiku sampai dua orang di ujung menatap aku dengan tatapan si-Sano-sudah-gila-ya? padaku.

"Huentikan, Ashiya, kyahaha! Sudah, sudah! Habiskan makananmu, dan jangan sampai kau makan kebanyakan! Aku tak mau menggendongmu kalau kau pingsan karena kekenyangan nanti, berat tauk!"

"SANO..!"

Aku tertawa lepas saat itu. Aku benar-benar berharap saat-saat seperti ini terus berulang hingga selamanya. Sungguh, aku tak ingin kehilangan dia. Sungguh, aku benar-benar menyukainya. Kau piker untuk siapa aku melompat? Untuk siapa aku merahasiakan bahwa dia ini perempuan? Dan untuk siapa hatiku ini?

Tentu saja, untuknya.

* * *

**FIN**

**

* * *

**

Aneh? Ga nyambung? Ga ada inti cerita?

Kasih tau saya lewar **review.**


End file.
